Unwilling Participant
by mtinpa2005
Summary: Leigh, a newcomer to Collinsport is taken to the "abandoned" Old House. What or who will she find there?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thanks to those of you who have read my first story, The Courage to Stand. This story is a little different. I am playing it by ear and like you, I have no idea what is going to happen. I don't know if its going to be brief or more involved. Stay tuned.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Damn it!"

Roots and brambles were digging into the sole of her foot and the sliver of moon high in the night's clear sky did nothing to illuminate the darkness. Leigh shook her head with a sigh. Floundering through the woods with one broken sandal as she tried to keep up with Richie and his friends was not her idea of fun by any definition of the word.

It had been just two months since Leigh Oksil came to Collinsport, Maine to make a new start fresh out of high school. Collinsport: a village teeming with so much opportunity for one who loved the sea, Uncle Rich said. Until she discovered that not one of the self-righteous captains wanted anything to do with her. They called her an unneeded liability. Leigh laughed. She knew the goings-on of a fishing trawler like the back of her hand having practically breathed, eaten and slept maritime instruction since she was seven years old. And thanks to the strength she'd gained in the years spent as a track and field champion she was able to hoist a full net and drop and raise anchor as well as any man, even handle overflowing crab pots singlehandedly. Why Leigh decided to stay in this gender biased town was beyond her. But stay she did for her uncle promised the tide would turn once his old fishing mate sailed back into port. Just one more month and a position would most assuredly be hers.

She smiled when her cousin called her a 'butch' as he watched, dumbfounded while proving herself quite capable to his dad. Rich senior chuckled as he gazed at the seconds ticking away on his wristwatch. "Maybe you're jealous, my boy, preferring to carouse with those 'good-for-nothings' rather than help your ol' man."

"Lay off Pa. I have no interest in this fishing shit. Never have. And now with her here, you'll have the "son" you always wanted. 'Sides, you know Tony Peterson gave me the good word. I'll be heading off to MSU this fall. An attorney brings in a lot more than any clam digger ever could."

A sharp twig stabbed into her ankle, pulling Leigh back to the present.

"Hey, get over here," Richie called as the teens sat before a hastily prepared bon fire. His girlfriend, Robin and her sister, Jaclyn were giggling crazily as they passed a joint between them. Richie's best bud Wayne couldn't keep his eyes off of the shapely thighs in Leigh's short shorts as she approached the troupe. "Down boy, before you start humpin' her. She's not into guys, right cuz?"

Wayne groaned. "Man, you've been houndin' her all night. Cool it, will ya?" The red head couldn't help but smile at his defense as she sat on a boulder, stretching her hands toward the flames.

A thin girl with long hair thrust out her hand. "Want a toke?" Robin offered with a dry cough.

Leigh looked at her with a sneer of disgust. "No."

Jaclyn snorted as she grabbed the joint and took a drag. "What are ya, a square?"

Holding onto her sister for support, Robin pulled herself to her feet and looked around. "Hey, we're on the Collins' estate!"

"Yeah, so?" Richie's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He knew he wasn't going to like where this was going. Robin always did stupid things when she was high. Why he'd stayed with her this long he didn't know.

"So, big guy, how 'bout we really welcome your cousin to Collinsport?"

Wayne looked up. "What are you talkin' about?"

"We're near the Old House, aren't we?"

"Knock it off, Rob," he warned.

As the four teens stared pointedly at her, Leigh couldn't help but ask. "What's the Old House?"

Her cousin looked away as Wayne explained, "It's just an old abandoned mansion on the land of the high and mighty Collins family."

Jacklyn giggled, stoned out of her mind. "Yeah, don't forget _haunted_."

Rich shook his blonde head. He was gonna kill the girls for bringing this up. There was no way in hell he was going up there... _especially_ at night. "Don't listen to 'em. They're wasted."

"Oh yeah? If we're so wasted, then take her," Robin snapped. "Or are you guys pussies 'cus of what happened?"

A tremor shot though him as Wayne remembered Tom and Gordon and Janet and Nicole. Once idolizing the former CPH juniors and seniors, he thought they were the biggest badasses for spending the night in the run down place. But when they returned, things changed. In six short weeks the guys were complete wackos, admitted to that nuthouse, Windcliff. Nikki blew her brains out with her dad's '45 and Jan was _still_ missing. Tommy and Gordy never said a single word about what went on there. And no one _ever_ went back.

It may have been the smoke floating around from the joint that caused Leigh to leap to her feet and yank her cousin by the hand. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The guys stared at each other nervously. Wayne stood and took her aside. "Hey look, you don't know this place like we do. Just forget it, okay?"

Robin laughed as she flicked the last of the joint into the fire. "I knew it!" She stared to cluck like a chicken and Jackie joined in.

The redhead fumed, green eyes flashing in anger. "Take me there, damn it!" she demanded with a snarl. "And I'll go in, too."

The two stoners stared up at her in disbelief and Richie groaned. She had a no-nonsense attitude, just like Uncle Andy. _Fuck! Dad's gonna kill me!_

Wayne suddenly realized Leigh was as serious as a heart attack. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dry brush littering the forest crunched beneath their feet as they wordlessly led her in the direction of the ancient house. She couldn't help but notice Jaclyn as she trembled despite the warm summer breezes and Robin squeezing Richie's hand so tightly he was wincing. This had to be great, Leigh thought coming up short when the group stopped suddenly. Looking up a breathless sigh flew past her lips.

My God!

The moon shone like a guiding beacon above the immense white Gregorian. She'd never seen anything like it before. There were dozens of beautiful plantations in New Orleans but never anything of this magnitude. Carefully picking her way up the marble stairs heavily pitted by nearly two centuries of the elements, Leigh ran her hands reverently around the girth of one of the enormous pillars edging the portico. Peeling paint from the column flaked off under her fingertips. _What was so frightening about this place? It was incredible!_

Shielding her hands about her eyes, she tried to peer through the grimy bay windows. _Damn! Nothing but darkness._ Turning to the teens staring wide-eyed from the lawn, she laughed at their fear. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Not me," the girls said in unison as Robin lit another joint. "Here," she exhaled, throwing her the lighter. "You're gonna need it."

Looking up at the solid double doors, Leigh tried the knob surprised when, despite the age of the structure, the door swung inward on silent hinges.

Wayne was bold enough to come closer but only to the bottom step. "Hey, you're not really goin' in there."

"Why not? There's nothing to it," the redhead replied with a snap of her fingers. She chewed her bottom lip in excitement, needing to see more. "I'll be right back."

From the second story a slim figure stood at the window watching the scene unfold. Glazed eyes focused on the pretty girl standing at the threshold. As she stepped inside, he pushed away from the glass with a low growl.

Wrapping her arms about herself, Leigh shivered as she stepped into the dankness of the huge entryway. Flicking the Bic, she noticed that cobwebs clung to every available surface and most of the window panes were shattered _._ An ancient gold hued wallpaper was sloughing off in many places showing wooden slats and crushed plaster beneath. Picking her way through a sea of broken furniture and dusty wooden crates she gazed up at the crud covered crystal chandelier in the receiving parlor and sadly shook her head. _What a shame that such a magnificent place has been left to rot like this. It should be a gallery or a museum or…something wonderful._

Relighting the flame extinguished by a sudden draft, Leigh turned. A wide staircase drew her attention and holding the lighter aloft, went to explore the upper level.

From the lawn, Rich and Wayne could see the soft glow of the lighter gradually fade away. _Shit, someone had to go and get her before..._

"You goin' in?"

"Me? She's your cousin, man."

"Yeah," Rich said casting a quick glance at Jaclyn then added quietly, "but you're the one hot for her."

Wayne glared over at the giggling girls who were obviously thrilled with the danger Leigh was in. _This was all their fault. Shit!_ Drawing in a shaky breath, he relectantly began climbing the steps.

"If you're not out in twenty, I'm comin' in." Staring up at the imposing mansion, Rich hoped he wouldn't have to follow through on that threat.

Hesitantly stepping across the threshold into complete darkness, Wayne began to panic as the suddenly suffocating house creaked and moaned all about him, engulfing him. Severely claustrophobic, his heartbeat raced at the noise of a soft thump coming from somewhere above.

"Hey Leigh! Where are you?" he called, his voice cracking with fear.

"Wayne? Get up here. You are _not_ going to believe this!"

Despite his nervousness, the sex driven teen welcomed the idea of spending some time alone with the gorgeous redhead. Groping his way along the rickety banister to the second floor, Wayne stepped in through the doorway.

"What the hell?!"

Although decades of decay was obvious throughout the rest of the house, this room was immaculate. Not a single speck of dust touched anything. The mahogany furnishings were centuries old and quite beautiful. Leigh gazed at the ornate bed as it perched on a raised dais in the center of the room. Unable to resist, she fingered the finely detailed lace canopy. The soft mattress was dressed in pale lavender linens. Plump feather pillows which were seemingly never slept upon graced its headboard. At the foot stood a meticulously crafted bench, its velvet cushion held an open jewelry case that contained the most beautiful diamond and emerald necklace Leigh'd ever seen. A pair of matching ear fobs lain beside. She smiled at such grandeur.

Turning about, she strode to an exquisite dressing vanity placed near the door. A delicate perfume bottle sat before the looking glass and she uncorked it, sniffing the sweet flowery fragrance. "Mmm," she sighed. Lavish persian rugs covered the sanded floors and thick tapestries draped the expansive windows that overlooked the grounds. The most surprising of all were the pair of antiquated portraits hanging side by side above the mantle. Leigh found herself completely mesmerized, unable to pull herself from the powerful gaze of a rather distinguished looking gentleman grasping a silver wolf handled cane.

"I don't get it…" Wayne mused aloud, staring at a vase of fresh flowers resting on a tea table placed before the fire that raged in the hearth. "Since when is someone living here?"

"Since now," hissed a sharp voice from the doorway. "Wha'cha ya doin' here?"

Reluctantly dragging herself from the stare of the portrait, Leigh looked into the hardened face of a very angry man. "I'm sorry, sir. We were told this house was deserted and I, well… I was curious. We didnt take anything, I swear."

"Scram!" he growled, hazel eyes snapping. " _Now!_ "

"Sure thing, bud. Let's go."

Clutching Leigh's hand, Wayne dragged her behind and she winced as something sharp bit into her bare heel. When they reached the entryway, the sandy haired man glared over the railing from above and snarled, "Don'cha come back here! Ever!"

Rich came to his feet as the couple rushed through the door and down the massive steps. "What happened, man?"

"Nothin'. Grab the girls and let's get the hell outta here."

The handyman trembled at the window, hazel eyes following the group as they scurried off toward the tree line of the woods. Yanking a red checked bandana from the back pocket of his Levis, he brushed cold sweat from his brow. Looking around, he panicked at a barely perceptible wrinkle left in the coverlet by the girl. Smoothing out its silken surface he scrutinized the fabric as though searching for any fingerprints that might be left behind. Certain all was in its proper place, he exhaled. _That was a close one. Too close! If Bar-_ Downstairs, the front doors slammed open, crashing loudly against the walls and an icy chill of dread ran down his spine. "Oh, dear God! Please," he whimpered. "Not tonight!" Although he begged for the Almighty's grace, the man knew it was not to be granted, this night or any other. It was price he must forever pay for having unleashed the devil into the world.

"WILLIE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hypersensitive nostrils sniffed the stale air. He could smell it. Smell the unfamiliar human scent hanging in the room. "Damn you, Willie! I called you! Come to me! Now!" Against his will servant crept toward master, immediately seized by the throat and slammed against the wall. Behind the moldering paper he could hear the plaster crumble. "Who was here, Willie?" Fetid breath blew into the young man's face and he had to fight the strong urge to puke. "Who was it? And before you think to do so, do _not_ lie to me," he warned ominously.

"Some kids were snoopin' around," he squeaked struggling for air as the grip intensified angrily around his windpipe at such news. "They saw nothin'. Please Barnabas."

"Please...what?" Hissing through clenched teeth the gaunt man dug steely fingers into the boy's shoulder, yanking Willie Loomis up the stairs. The pale figure followed the aroma directly to the elegantly furnished bedroom.

"Nothing? They saw nothing, you say? They were _in here_!" he roared. And then, just as suddenly his voice sank to a low timbre. It was at times like this Willie truly felt the most fear. Dark eyes captured him in their evil glare. "How did they come to be in this room? Josette's room?" With a snarl he shoved the man out of his path. Willie winced as Barnabas recapped Josette's perfume. "This house is to be locked at all times! You _know_ that!"

"I… I…"

Sharp canines flashed and the terrified man clutched the bedpost so tightly, his knuckles turned a deathly white. "Stop sniveling, damn you! I grow increasingly weary of it by the day!" Trembling, Willie watched as Barnabas Collins glanced down at the floor, his eyes narrowed intently, searching for something, something. Dropping to his haunches, he licked a finger with his cold tongue and trailed the long digit against the jagged tip of a screw sticking up from the wood. Uttering a low growl, he examined the blood he'd collected, rubbing his fingertips together. Slowly he licked his finger. Closing his eyes he savored the taste. Virgin's blood was always the sweetest. "A woman was here. A young woman," he mused aloud. "She'd hurt herself." Entranced, he followed the intermittent trail of blood drops on the floor, his sable gaze darkening with lust. Suddenly he glared up with unmaskable hunger in his eyes and the boy blanched. "Who is she?" he demanded through clenched fangs.

"I dunno. I never saw her before." At his master's withering glare, Willie added quickly, "It's the truth."

Standing, Barnabas brushed imagined dust from his tailored pant legs. "Well then, you have until I rise tomorrow evening to find her. When you do, bring her to me."

"But I…"

The vampire snarled as he viciously grabbed the man's wrist between long fingers. "Enough of your insolence, damn you! Bring her here! I warn you Willie, do _not_ fail me." Clamping his lips against living flesh, Barnabas bit deeply into the throbbing vein, drawing warm blood into his icy mouth.

* * *

Standing at the bow of his trawler in the bright midday sun, Rich Oksil admired his niece as she sat on a crab crate expertly mending a catch net; the shuttle that wove the strings seemed to match the rhythm of the gentle waves lapping along the hull as the ship bobbed up and down against the jetty. "Finished."

Checking his watch, he smiled broadly, inspecting her work. "Perfect." Tossing the mesh into a tote near the transom, he sat down beside her. "I envy ole Johnny. He's gonna have a great addition to his crew." Leigh nodded her thanks with a sad smile as she stared at a massive yacht in the distance. "Something's been bothering you all morning. What is it?" He swallowed hard not wanting to discuss the following subject. "Is it your dad?"

She shook her head. "I've done something you're not going to like. Last night I went to a place called 'The Old House'."

Dammit! He swore he was going to wring his son's neck when he got his hands on him. "You shouldn't have gone there."

"Why not?" Her auburn brow furrowed.

"Didn't Richie tell you?"

"I...I'd seen it while I was walking though the woods," she replied, lowering her eyes. Leigh didn't want to involve her cousin since it was her idea to go in. "It's such a magnificent place. I couldn't resist."

The grey haired man froze. What did she mean? "You... you didn't go inside, did you?" At her timid nod, he groaned. Rash and headstrong, just like his brother. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she lied. "I didn't stay long. It was too dark to see anything." Still, a shiver coursed through her as she recalled the man in the portrait. It was as if the eyes were alive, staring deep into her very soul. At such a foolish thought she looked up at her uncle. "What's the history of the house? Who lived there? Do you know?" Leigh couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"That was the original Collins family home before Collinwood was built in 1790. Why?" He was concerned with his niece's interest in the derelict estate and the people who lived there nearly two centuries ago.

"No reason, really," she replied with a shrug. "It just seems odd that such a beautiful place has stood empty for so long. It would be well suited as a museum or, I don't know... something."

"Lookit, Leigh. I know you've been restless since coming to Collinsport but please, as a favor to me, stay away from that place. You could get hurt...it's dangerous." _And cursed,_ he thought but didn't say.

With a frown Leigh knew she couldn't keep such a promise, for she knew that should another chance present itself, she would happily explore the mysterious structure again. Sadly Rich Oksil realized he could do nothing to prevent it short of sending her back to Louisiana. She was not his daughter. Glancing over the girl's shoulder toward the wharf, a movement suddenly caught his attention. "What is it, Loomis?"

With a gasp Leigh rose to her feet staring at the gruff man from last night, his hands crammed nervously into his pockets, a bandage wound around his wrist. Willie gave her an uncomfortable look before addressing her uncle. "Roger Collins sent me. He wants..."

Redirecting his attention to his niece, Rich interrupted. "Say, Richie and those "friends" of his should be at the Blue Whale by now. They're supposed to be having some sort of show. Why don't you go meet up with 'em?" Leigh knew a dismissal when she heard one, having lived with her father long enough. With one last nervous glance at the sandy haired man, she lowered her sunglasses and bounded down the dock, her new sandals clicking on the wooden planks.

Willie Loomis watched her go, his brow deeply furrowed. He knew he had no choice.

Barnabas wanted her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A trembling hand rested on the door leading into the local tavern. Although he knew it was his neck on the line, Willie found himself silently hoping: _Please, don't let her be here._ Taking a deep breath he pushed inward, a frown immediately darkening his boyish looks as he spotted her with the same kids from last night. With a groan, he stepped up to the bar and ordered a beer, watching as a stage was being set up before the large windows overlooking the harbor. Oh yeah, talent night. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Willie flinched at the gentle touch on his back. Swiveling about in the bar stool, he was surprised to see the girl standing behind him, her head lowered. "Mr. Loomis? I just wanted to apologize. I had no right to come into your home last night."

With a shrug he turned back to his drink, taking a long swallow. "Yeah, well, I don't own it," he mumbled. "I just work there."

Seeing something from the corner of her eye, Leigh turned glaring at Richie and Wayne as they wildly waved her from the man. Choosing to ignore them, she continued. "Oh. Well I hope I didn't cause problems for you." As his shoulders slumped, she knew she'd gotten her answer. "Oh wow... I'm really-"

Quickly snatching her arm, Rich steered her back to the group. "Are you nuts?" he hissed.

"What's the matter?"

"That's Willie Loomis."

"And?"

"He's an ex-con."

Her emerald eyes flashed in underlying anger. "So?"

"So? Come on, cuz."

"Come on and what?" she snapped. Digging her nails into his hand, Leigh pulled him from the table.

Wayne whistled low. "Looks like Ox's nuts are on the chopping block tonight. Sorry Rob." Jaclyn giggled as her sister choked on her soda.

Dragging her cousin to the end of the bar, she turned on him. "How could you do that to me?!"

"What'd _I_ do?"

"Uh, my dad," she reminded him watching his face turn red with embarrassment. "Maybe I should stay away from him when he gets out since he'll be an ex-con, too."

"Hey, look I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Yeah, ya think?" Storming back to the table, Leigh grabbed her purse. "I have to go. Have fun." Flashing Rich an icy look over the wooden railing, she flung open the door automatically shielding her gaze against the setting of the sun. As the orange glare reflected from the mirror above the bar and into his eyes, Willie froze daring a glance at his watch.

 _Shit! Shit… shit… shit! I'm a dead man._

* * *

Driving like a lunatic, he made it to the cellar of the Old House with seconds to spare. Standing breathlessly before the coffin, Willie watched wide eyed as the lid opened noiselessly and the vampire climbed out. Dark piercing eyes bore into fearful hazel.

"You had a task to perform. However, by the pathetic expression on your face, I have no choice but to assume you have failed me." In an instant the servant found himself pinned against the cold brick wall, the shaft of a wolf adorned walking stick pressed tightly across his adam's apple. Suddenly a knock sounded from upstairs drawing the vampire's attention and the punishing instrument was reluctantly lowered. Incredible relief flooded the boy's pale face. He was spared! At least for the moment.

Unable to help himself, Willie fell to his knees and puked his beer onto the stone floor mere inches from Barnabas' highly polished shoes. "Your reprieve is only temporary," his master warned with a growl of disgust. "Stay here and be silent." Wracked with dry heaves, he could only watch as the gaunt man ascended the basement steps.

Leigh sighed, staring at the brass lion's head imbedded into the wide doors. No one seemed to be at home and yet she had to try to make things right. The handyman shouldn't be forced to suffer for her curiosity. As her hand rose again a soft glow poured through the window panes. Candles were being lit. Minutes ticked by and still she went ignored. Hesitantly, she tried the knob and found it turned easily in her grasp. Sticking her head in she called, "Hello? Mr. Loomis? Are you here?" _No...It wasn't his house._ "Is _anyone_ here?" Although she'd caused more than enough trouble, Leigh was unable to fight the urge to further explore the beautiful mansion and stepped inside.

Moaning silently at the gentle voice calling for him, Willie tried to picture her in his mind, tried to send her away telepathically. Deep laughter bounced inside his skull and the servant covered his ears in a futile attempt to stop the fiendish sound.

 _"Don't you realize, fool, that because she is here you are pardoned? But_ _you needn't fear._ _I shall not touch her… In fact,"_ the voice chuckled sardonically, _"she will not even see me."_

Willie shivered at the cryptic words knowing better than anyone that any number of things could happen to her up there... Barnabas was very imaginative and unthinkably cruel. Despite the danger to himself, he had to warn her. He couldn't just stand by and let her suffer like Maggie and the others. As he opened his mouth, his master stood before him and, grabbing his throat, hoisted him up until they were nose to nose.

"You will be silent," he hissed. "One sound and I will drain her dry right here while you watch. Do you understand?" Shrinking against the painful grip the handyman nodded, terrified. "Good." Smirking brutally, Barnabas slammed him to the floor and Willie watched as the vampire dropped to his knees convulsing, morphing into a massive wolf complete with jet black pelt and lethal claws. The servant turned from the image of sharp fangs gleaming in a powerful jaw until the cold lick of a tongue against his cheek drew the boy's attention to a vicious golden glare.

 _She will not even see me._

Padding up the stairs, the creature uttered a low snarl but to Willie it sounded suspiciously like laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leigh frowned as she glanced about. _Where was Mr. Loomis? Where was the owner?_ _Someone_ lit the candles; surely they'd heard her calls. In that instant, a soft tinkling melody wafted down the staircase; a beautiful tune of elegant timelessness. Although knowing she shouldn't, Leigh was unable to fight its alluring pull, slowly being drawn to the stylish chamber. Opening the door, she sighed. She'd forgotten how grand the room had been, how at home she felt here. Leigh shook her head to clear it. No, that was crazy. How could this room possibly seem familiar, having spent in it at most ten minutes? And yet she felt the most overwhelming sense of déjà vu; as though she'd entered this room more times than she could count, slept in that bed dozens, no, hundreds of nights. Gently stroking a finger along the comfortable eiderdown quilt, she closed her eyes at its imagined - or could it be remembered- softness.

Sensing someone watching her, Leigh quickly spun about to gaze up at the portrait with which her mind had been so preoccupied; the man with the most unforgettable eyes. Engrossed, she lifted a hand to the ornate frame unaware of the very real danger she was facing. Having crossed the threshold, Barnabas stalked his prey with silent steps, not even sharp claws touching the hardwood floor announced his presence. Golden eyes glared at her as she stood riveted by his likeness above the mantle. Prepared to lunge, the vampire froze at unexpected words.

"Barnabas," she whispered with a choked sob. "Barnabas, _mon amour."_ Leigh gasped utterly confused. Where did _that_ come from? Barnabas? What a strange name. _Mon amour?_ Was that French? How could she possibly speak a language she didn't know? At the sudden touch of an icy hand on her shoulder she pulled away, emerald eyes wide with terror. The man in the… _Dear God! Jaclyn was right!_ This house _was_ haunted for she was now face to face with a handsome specter. Feeling her tremble wildly under his palm, Barnabas guided Leigh to a wing chair placed before the fire. Allowing her a moment to compose her thoughts, he gazed up at his beloved's portrait, a look of bewilderment crossing his gaunt face. Again, his eyes returned to the flesh and blood woman now here.

"Who are you?"

Leigh jumped at the sound of the firm English accented voice speaking to her. "My n…name is Leigh Oksil," she stammered, having never before conversed with a spirit. "I was here the other night, uninvited. I met Mr. Loomis in town and apol... apologized for the trespass. I wanted to make certain the owner knew he wasn't to blame. It was my fault entirely."

Barnabas scoffed. "My man _is_ to blame, Miss Oksil. I value my privacy above all else and Willie is quite aware of this. Although it is true you should not have entered without permission, the opportunity to do so should never have presented itself."

Unable to help herself, Leigh stared up at the mouth of the man as he spoke so eloquently, she could almost visualize the words physically form past his lips. Perhaps it was how ghosts communicated. _Wait! Willie Loomis was his handyman?_ " _You_ are the owner of this house?" At his nod, she shivered, rising from the seat. "A ghost?"

"A ghost? No, my dear," he chuckled, his voice warm and rich. "I can assure you that I am quite real."

"But the man…" she gasped, gesturing above the fireplace.

"…was my great, great grandfather. Strong resemblances run deep in our family's genes. His name was Barnabas Collins."

"Barnabas Collins," she repeated in a soft whisper, staring again at the portrait. As the man came to stand closely behind her, Leigh trembled at his cool breath wafting against her warm skin. "I know that name somehow, and yet I'm certain that I've never heard it before." She shook her head. "It's strange."

Growling deep in his throat, the vampire's voice was thick with hunger as he stared pointedly at the nape of her long neck. "Yes. Rather strange indeed."

Leigh turned at the oddness in the man's tone, surprised to see the expression on his chiseled features. Penetrating eyes, nearly black were severely streaked with tiny red lines, his skin so pale she thought he was in danger of passing out. Suddenly uncomfortable, she headed for the door. "I...I shouldn't be here. Again, I shouldn't have trespassed, and I'm sorry, too for having taken up so much of your time."

Looking at her hand on the brass knob, Barnabas chuckled, amused now that his bloodlust was again under firm control. "Does your injury still pain you?"

She turned back to him, confused. "My…?"

"…Injury," he repeated as his gaze fell to her newly sandaled feet. "There was a blood trail on the floor after you and you companion had gone." Barnabas nearly seized as he recalled the delicious taste of her innocence.

Leigh'd forgotten. "I'm sorry," she repeated again for the third time tonight, hoping Mr. Loomis wasn't chewed out for her mistake, "If there are any damages, I'd be most willing to…"

"That isn't necessary, Miss Oksil." As he held up his hand to assure her, she noticed the golden band of a large onyx ring on his index finger, the same one as in the portrait of his ancestor. "However, I wish to ask one question before you take your leave."

"Yes sir?"

Casting her a stunning smile, and with a gentlemanly bow at the waist he offered, "I too, am called Barnabas Collins." He cleared his throat. "When my man admonished you for the intrusion, you'd stated that you were merely curious." At her nod, he swallowed tightly. "Tell me, exactly _what_ aroused your curiosity?"

"I'd lived in New Orleans my entire life. There are quite a number of Gregorian plantations in the south. But nothing like this by any stretch of the imagination. Although I know I should've resisted, I simply had to know what the inside was like."

"And that is all?" he pressed, his thick brows raised a good inch.

Having already accused Mr. Collins of being a dead man, Leigh wasn't about to further remark that her friends told her it was haunted for it wasn't the purpose of her trespass. She nodded.

With a guarded smile, Barnabas offered her his arm. Escorting her down the wide staircase, he found himself comforted by her nearness, her warmth. Comforted by the very fact that she didn't pull away from the chill of his touch. Stopping at the front door, he opened it for her. "Well Miss Oksil, I am delighted that you admire my home so sincerely. Truth to tell, many fail to find beauty in its disgraceful state, and you are welcome to visit again, however…"

Leigh smiled up at him as she stepped out onto the porch. "I understand, Mr. Collins and I thank you for your hospitality. After all I've done I really don't deserve it. Good night."

"Good night, my dear." As he closed the door, Barnabas rested his dark head against the thick wood and ran long icy fingers against its smooth surface.

"Josette," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He stared in disgust at the exhausted handyman lying in his own vomit. "Willie!" Capturing the boy's startled eyes, he growled, "Bathe yourself and meet me in Josette's room. _Immediately_!"

As he trudged into the kitchen, Willie couldn't help but remember the wolf standing before him, couldn't stop himself from wondering if the girl was hurt or... Splashing cold water on his face, he glared at his image in a pane of window glass above the water pump and shook his head.

"Yer a chicken, Loomis."

"Yes. You are," a voice whispered close to his ear. Spinning around, he found his throat in a vice like grip. "You are taking much too long and I've not yet fed this evening. Therefore, unless you wish to be the main course for the second night in a row, I would strongly advise you to make haste."

Despite the ominous threat and steely fingers blocking his airway, Willie's face shown a modicum of relief. At least she wasn't bitten but that didn't mean she was safe. With a fraction of a nod, he rasped, "I'm comin'," instantly drawing a much needed breath as the icy hand was lowered.

"I warn you, you've five minutes, no longer." Casting a brief glance at his lack of reflection in the window's glass the Englishman smashed it with his fist. "Just a constructive word of caution: Were I you, I would worry about my own well-being. No one else's. Do I make myself clear?" At his servant's pathetic nod, Barnabas snarled.

* * *

He gazed up at the portrait of his dearly loved as the man opened the door.

"My Josette. She has returned to me."

Willie shook his head at the declaration. It was nothing new. The shade of a woman's hair even the wisp of a remembered gesture often triggered Barnabas' belief that his fiancé lived again. A woman dead for nearly two centuries. Finally, the servant could no longer hold back his thoughts. "That girl, did... did ya kill her?"

The gaunt man looked directly into hazel eyes with a brutal scowl. "It would be none of your concern had I done so. You've no say in the matter whatsoever, do you?" And then, unexpectedly he flashed a sad smile, turning back to the portrait of Josette DuPres Collins. "No, I didn't harm her... I couldn't," he whispered." Willie watched as Barnabas traced long fingers against the gilded frame, staring up into lifeless eyes.

Thank God! She was _alive!_ At least for now. Willie closed his eyes remembering with regret the part he was forced to play in the abduction of the Evans' girl and the vampire's vicious plans to drive her insane, making her believe she was Barnabas' intended. Maggie was fortunate, having escaped and taken to that sanitarium in Bangor. But the other local girl, Janet. She and her friends hadn't been so lucky. She'd resisted the vampire atop Widow's Hill and furious, he threw her from the cliff. Willie found himself swallowing several times, trying to clear the bile that threatened to erupt as he recalled the condition of the body. The gorgeous teen's muscle and blood splattered on the jagged rocks below, sand crabs feasting on pale flesh. And how his master had calmly, emotionlessly issued the order to clean it up and leave no trace.

Opening his eyes, Willie found Barnabas staring at him with a sinister twist to his lips. "As I've said before, concern yourself with your _own_ well-being, not that of others." Casting a final look at the portrait over the mantle, he strode to the door. "Be certain to clean the mess you've made in the basement. I'm going out for the evening."

And that, Willie knew, was that.

* * *

After leaving Barnabas Collins' home, Leigh felt restless deciding to take a stroll along the seashore in the moonlight. Sandals dangling from fingertips, a loud splash drew her attention. Wayne smiled. "Come on in. The water's great." Robin was holding onto Richie in the shallows and Jaclyn sat against a boulder beside a roaring bonfire, holding a bottle she'd skimmed from her dad's booze stash.

"Don't fall for it cuz," Rich warned over his shoulder. "You know he only wants to see 'em."

"Dammit Ox," the teen hissed under his breath, red faced. "Shut the fuck up!"

"You missed some great shit at the Blue Whale tonight." This from Rich as he tried to unwind tight arms from his flat stomach. "Hey cool it 'kay?"

With a grumble, Robin stormed from the water and joined her sister. A drunken hiccup met her ears as she yanked the tequila from Jaclyn's hand. Jackie laughed. "Crash and burn!"

"Shut up, bitch!" she snarled, taking in a long swig." At least I get some. What happened with you and Wayne. I thought you two were gettin' tight."

"Yeah, me too." Jaclyn said as she glared at Leigh's slender back with wavering eyes.

As the girls conspired against the newcomer, quietly throwing daggers in the red head's direction, they were completely unaware of the dark piercing gaze focused on their young skin. On the pulses pounding in their wrists, their throats, their ankles. Clutching the handle of his walking stick like a lifeline, the vampire growled deep down in his chest, bloodlust nearly upon him when a movement caught his full attention. _It was her!_ With stealth that a panther would envy, Barnabas stalked closer to the water's edge, tweed cloak and dark suit concealing him from their faulty human eyes.

Wayne watched, disappointed as Leigh instead sank to a piece of driftwood, her toes burrowing into the sand still warm from the day's sun.

"Where'd you go after you left?" This from Rich

"To the Old House. I needed to apologize to the owner for snooping around the other night."

"Why even bother? Loomis isn't worth the effort."

Recalling the earlier argument she'd had with her cousin, Leigh shook her head in renewed anger. "Because I had no right to be there. In any case, Willie Loomis isn't the owner. He only works for the owner. A mister Barnabas Collins."

"Never heard of him."

"Me either," Wayne added slowly, unable to keep himself from ogling the valley between her full breasts encased in a pink tank top. A vicious squeal, high and piercing came from the darkness above their heads.

"Eww gross! That thing's huge!"

The guys immediately waded out of the water. "What's goin' on?"

"A bat! Look!" Jackie screamed pointing to the inky black sky.

"Guess that's our cue to split. Besides, I'm cold and she's plastered." Robin shot her sister a shrewd wink as long arms wrapped about Rich's thick neck. "Help her get home will ya, Wayne? We would, but we have somethin' _important_ to do."

"Uh...I guess." He groaned as Jaclyn clutched him about the waist, staggering against his side for 'support'. _Shit!_ He wanted to be alone with Leigh. Maybe get a little tonight. The loud screech of the bat intensified as it swooped toward them spurring the group to hastily gather their things.

Annoyed, Rich jerked away from demanding hands. "Lay off will ya? Hey cuz, comin'?"

Staring at the waves lapping against the sand invitingly, Leigh shook her head. "No, it's only a bat. They're just out looking for food. I'll be okay. Besides, with your dad at sea, you two could use some alone time. I'll be home later... when things cool off."

Robin giggled, either unaware or unbothered she was just dealt an insult. "Come on, Ox. Let's go."

"I can't just leave her, there's somethin' out here," he argued searching the sky.

"She's a big girl." Turning on her heel, Robin stormed up the beach tossing her head, "I'm not gonna wait around all night while you babysit."

Throwing their wet towels over his shoulder, Rich ran to catch up. "You know Robin, you're a real bitch sometimes."

Watching the others move off, a dark gaze focused on the woman padding barefoot on the shore. All alone… just for him! At such an exhilarating thought, Barnabas smiled, razor-sharp fangs gleaming in the moonshine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _J_ _osette… Josette…_

Looking about, Leigh peered into the darkness. "Hello?" she called. "Is someone there?"

The sound was so delicate, wafting gently on the warm breeze. Perhaps she simply imagined it. Oh great! Now she was hearing things…But why the name Josette? It was unfamiliar to her. A name from another time, another era. Just like... Barnabas. Barnabas... Instantly her thoughts turned to the tall Englishman. Why couldn't she get the image of him out of her brain? Especially those eyes. Dark, penetrating. They seemed to engulf, almost...almost consume her. _My God, what's wrong with me?_ Lying back upon the warm sand Leigh rested her head in her hands as she gazed up at the millions of stars twinkling down at her in the clear black night. Slowly her eyes closed and she breathed deeply, the salty sea air invading her senses, a strange aura of calm washing over her entire body.

Barnabas crept closer. Now! Now was his chance to take her. To taste of her. To have her!

"Barnabas."

The vampire froze. Was she aware of his presence? For the second time this evening she had called his name without reason unless... _Could it be?_ An incredible feeling of hope rose to his chest. Pulling back into the shadows, he waited. Watching...

Leigh bolted upright and looked around, confusion furrowing her brow. Had she fallen asleep? How long had she been here? Barnabas watched as she wandered over to douse the flames when a spike of glass sliced into her tender foot. "Damn!" she screamed falling to the ground. Reflected in the dancing firelight was an empty bottle of tequila shattered against the boulder. Those two. Go figure. Leigh held no expectations of Robin or her sister ever becoming her bosom buddies and she truly didn't care. She couldn't help it if Wayne was into her and not Jaclyn. She didn't care about that either. She wasn't looking for friends. She wasn't looking for sex. She merely had to bide her time in this hole until, quite literally, her ship came in.

Inspecting her bleeding instep, the girl suddenly began to tremble with an unknown fear. A dark presence seemed to loom from above. Slowly, her gazed traveled up to rest on the gaunt face of Barnabas Collins and she gasped in a mixture of both surprise and relief.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you Miss Oksil but I was walking along the beach and heard a cry. You appear to be in distress. Could I be of some help?" At her nod the Englishman smiled. Resting his walking stick against a piece of driftwood, Barnabas lowered himself to his haunches lifting her injured foot carefully into his lap.

Cold fingers tenderly caressed her bloodied flesh and Leigh inhaled deeply, biting her bottom lip to stem a moan of pain. The vampire's nostrils flared as the sweet red warmth coursed onto his long fingers, his lust nearly overwhelming him. With a low growl he whispered, "It's quite deep, I'm afraid."

"Fantastic. Can you remove it?"

Barnabas hesitated for once he did, he knew her blood would flow freely and there would be no possible way to stop himself. His need was already controlling him; he so wanted to taste her. If this woman was the true reincarnation of his beloved Josette, he must tread wisely. There was only one choice possible.

"Look at me," he urged, his voice warm and gentle, stroking her mind, forcing her will to submit to his supernatural powers. "I know it seems odd, but I can take away your pain. However, you must do exactly as I say. Now look."

Slowly, emerald orbs focused on his steely gaze and she nodded, now completely under his thrall. He growled at the blankness he saw there. This was not what he wanted, damn it! He did not wish to control her… but the lust… the craving… he couldn't resist!

Staring into her fair face, Barnabas saw not the slightest grimace as he wrenched the shard from her flesh. Only when her hot blood surged onto his hand, did he lie her onto her back, sliding himself along her beautiful body and draw her, unresisting, to his mouth. His fangs pierced the warmth of her long throat as he desperately, hungrily drank reveling in the sweet untouched taste of her.

Closing his eyes his mind pleaded: _Josette… Josette… Forgive me, my darling!_

Leigh stirred under his cold lips and murmured dazedly in a lilting French accent, "Je vous pardonne Barnabas, pour moi n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer." (I forgive you Barnabas, for I have never stopped loving you.)

Completely stunned, he pulled away. Although far from sated, the vampire ended his feed and removed the puncture marks. Lifting his dark head, piercing eyes returned to her vacant stare. "Josette?!" he growled, shaking her roughly, "Dear God, don't do this to me! Please, come back... Josette!"

Blinking in confusion, the woman stared up at him curiously; she had returned. "Miss Oksil, are you alright?"

"I don't know…" she said hesitantly, "I- I think so…What happened?"

"I believe you fainted when I removed the piece of glass from your foot."

Leigh gasped and put a trembling hand to her temple. "Piece of glass? I don't...I don't remember hurting myself. I'm not in any pain." She gazed into his powerful eyes. "But I feel so tired. What's wrong with me?"

Raising himself, Barnabas stood and held out his hand to her. "Perhaps you should come to the Old House with me," he proposed. "It is closer than town and I would feel much more at ease knowing that you were safe." Having no compunction when it came to reviving his long dead fiancée, he simply wished Leigh to be surrounded with all things familiar to Josette. "Come," he murmured huskily, his voice deep with desire. Leigh took his hand with a timid smile, unable to reject his invitation. Unbeknownst to her, she was now a part of him and her company was what he required. Gathering her into his strong arms, Barnabas buried his face against her soft fragrant tresses. "Lay your head against my shoulder…that's right." The warmth of her flesh penetrated the fabric of his cloak and her gentle breath breezed against his throat and jaw.

Carried swiftly through the woods, Leigh found herself completely comforted by the vampire's nearness. A deep smile of pleasure spread across his gaunt features as he felt her drift to sleep in his arms, her head slowly lolling to the side. "Barnabas…" she murmured as an arm tightened around his back.

Kissing her temple lovingly, he closed his eyes. "My Josette. You _will_ come back to me this time. I know it."

* * *

"Please God! Not again!"

Leigh awoke with a wild shriek, tossing the heavy coverlet from her body as she sat up, frantically searching the room for something. What, she didn't know until she saw him standing at the mantle, a glass of wine in his hand.

Barnabas rushed to her side in an instant. "Jos... 'ahem' ...Just lie still. All is well. Nothing will harm you here."

"I had a d...dream," she stammered. "It was so real!"

"Sadly dreams can sometimes be like that."

Carefully sitting himself on the edge of the bed, he fastened his penetrating gaze on hers. "Tell me of your dream," he urged gently, taking her small hand in his. At the horrible memory, a violent shiver coursed through her and without hesitation, Barnabas pulled her trembling body into his icy embrace. Comforted, Leigh breathed against his lean chest.

"Tell me."

"It was night," her voice wobbled. "Completely dark and at first I was confused but not afraid. Then, as the clouds drifted past the full moon, I could see myself standing at a edge of a monstrous cliff. I could hear waves pounding against the rocky shore below. Suddenly I heard a voice. It was a woman's voice and it frightened me. It was filled with such such...hatred. The voice told me to kill myself."

Barnabas frowned as he stroked her hair, a shudder rocketing through her. _No! Not again!_

" 'Jump… jump...' She repeated the word over and over, and then… then she screamed at me. 'You will never have him! He is mine… forever!' " With a tormented cry, Leigh lowered her head into her hands realizing how close she had come. One final step, only one, and she would have done the woman's bidding; plunging to her death. He held the young woman tightly until some of her fright had eased. Cupping her tear-stained face, Barnabas directed her watery gaze to his.

"…And then?"

"No. Please, don't ask me..." she begged, shaking her head, "I can't." Staring fixedly into the depths of his penetrating eyes, Leigh strangled on the sob lodged in her throat. "And then," she continued, "as I was looking down I felt a hard shove against my back. Just before I went over the edge, I turned and looked into the face of the person who wanted me dead."

 _Angelique!_ The vampire's jaw clenched painfully. And yet, for some odd reason, he heard himself ask, "and it was?"

She turned away unable to look at him, simply staring into the fire. "You, Mr. Collins. You deliberately pushed me from the bluff."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"It was I…?" Barnabas stared down at his large hands remembering how easily he had thrown that other girl over the cliff when she chose to foolishly resist him. His thoughts were interrupted when Leigh sniffed sadly.

"I don't understand. What would make me dream that you'd want to kill me?"

"I'm sure I don't know." Rising, Barnabas paced the room, pausing before the fire. With a dark brow furrowed in thought, he gently eased her down against the soft pillows. "There is something I must do. Rest," he urged softly. "You're safe here. It's over now."

Snuggling deeper into the warmth of the covers, she shivered. _No. I don't think it is._

Neither did he.

* * *

Leigh jolted awake at the sound of loud wind whipping through the trees outside the bedroom window, long branches lashing against the glass. The room was darkened except for the fire slowly dying in the hearth.

 _Widow's Hill!_

She jumped from the bed. Not that voice! Not again!

 _Widow's Hill!_ The voice became louder. More persistent. _Josette! Come to Widow's Hill!_

"I'm not Josette," Leigh screamed to the empty room. "Leave me alone!"

Barnabas threw open the door and ran to her side in the next instant. A terrified look immediately crossed the girl's face at the sight of him. "No! Stay away from me! I will not be a part of… whatever _this_ is." Rushing over the threshhold and down the stairwell, she flew through the front door and into the dark night.

"Angelique, you bitch!" He growled as he followed. The skies had suddenly opened and a torrent of rain quickly muddied the earth.

 _Come to Widows Hill! Come to Widows Hill!_ the voice chanted over and over again.

"No, dear God, no!" Leigh pressed her hands to her ears to block the voice but to no avail.

 _Come to Widow's Hill! He is waiting for you._ A laugh of pure evil filled her mind.

" _Who_ is waiting?" she called, struggling to be heard over the torrential rain that pelted her. Brambles seemed to tear at her with some hidden purpose. Rocks jutted from the earth straining to trip her muddied feet. Sharp wind lashed long red hair about her lithe form like a bloody shroud. Leigh ran on and on until exhaustion claimed her and she collapsed to the sodden ground. In that instant the storm had passed as though it had never begun and she froze at the terrifying sight before her.

The cliff! The one from her dream! She was at its very edge! Looking down, she trembled. The full moon now released from the cover of dark storm clouds illuminated the waves crashing violently against the craggy rocks below. "Why am I here?!" she screamed into the now still evening sky as she slowly backed away. "Wh..?!" Leigh gasped. A woman seemingly appeared from nowhere and everywhere at once. A beautiful blonde with eyes so blue they reminded Leigh of deadly shards of ice. Eyes fillled with a palpable rage. Instictively the girl knew this was the woman from her dream. The woman who beckoned her to die.

"Who...who are you?"

In the distance the vampire growled softly, filled with an undefinable hatred at the sight of his nemesis. He was powerless to intervene for he knew were he to rush to Leigh's side, the girl would run from him in terror and throw herself from the cliffs.

Wordlessly, the sorceress pointed toward the precipice with an outstretched hand. _You must jump_

Leigh trembled as a powerful force began to move her forward. The uncontrollable urge to follow the witch's horrific command was calling her toward the brink. Suddenly she stopped. A scream erupted from her throat but aghast she realized the voice ringing in her ears was not her own. "Non! I shant jump, Angelique," came a french accented cry from Leigh's lips. "You shant kill me. Not this time." Falling to the ground the girl watched on in horror as a slim spectral figure emerged from her body. "Dear God! Help me!"

The spirit shimmered and wafted before her. "Stay behind me, mon amie! She can do no harm as long as I am here with you."

Barnabas smiled triumphantly watching the entire scene unfold as though it were a theatrical melodrama. "My love," he whispered. "You _have_ come back to me."

"He is mine. You will never return, Josette! You will never have him. Do you hear? _He is mine!_ "

"He was never yours, Angelique. You stole our love. Now we have another chance and we shall never be parted again!"

As her strength began to fade, the witch glared at Leigh. _Jump! You must jump! It is the only way to stop them...the only way._ And then she was gone.

Leigh scrambled to her feet as the french woman fluttered towards her. "No! Don't touch me!" she wailed, stunned by all she had seen.

"We will meet again, _ma petite_. I promise you. _We will meet... again..._ " As the spirit faded from view, Leigh froze at the touch of an icy hand upon on her back. She turned with a whimper.

Barnabas Collins!

She looked up into his chistled features. "Dear God! I was wrong," she whispered, shaking her head. "I was so very wrong."

He didn't pretend to understand her. It no longer mattered in any case. Josette had returned. It was simply a matter of time. "Come, let us return to the Old House." As Leigh made to follow, she gathered her courage and ran past him hurtling herself from the cliff. And then she was gone.

"No!" Barnabas screamed as she plunged to her death.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He booted the door open. "WILLIE!"

Despite the shiver of dread inspired by his master's tone, the servant shot from the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish cloth. "Yeah Barnabas, wha…?" He could only stare at the pale body of the girl draped limply in the vampire's arms. _Had she refused him?_ The sandy haired man gulped. "She's dead?"

"I've no time for your idiocy! Pull back the coverlet in Josette's room and start a fire..." A dark gaze narrowed on the boy seemingly rooted to the spot. "Damn you...go! Dawn will soon break and I must give you orders before retiring."

Taking the stairs two at a time Willie moved to do the monster's bidding, grateful she was still alive. Moments later, Barnabas' dark eyes focused on her smudged face as he carefully laid Leigh upon the sheets and methodically stripped the torn clothing from her body, leaving her in nothing but delicate chemise and panties. Staring at her near nudity for longer than was decent, he growled low in his throat at long suppressed memories of pleasurable love making. Reluctantly he placed the comforter over her lest Willie ogle. Sighing, he turned to his servant. "You are to keep her here. Lock her in if necessary. She will cry and plead playing on your sympathy but I must speak to her when I rise. Do not fail me in this."

The handyman flinched. _Not like Maggie Evans! Not like the others! Not again!_

"You _will_ keep her here!" Barnabas repeated with a darkening scowl, daring him to open his disobedinet mouth. "I've had a very trying evening and am in no mood to deal with your insolence!" Willie watched as the gaunt man strode to the door, hand on the knob. Casting one last glance toward the woman in the bed, piercing eyes captured frightened hazel. "When Leigh Oksil awakens, draw her a bath and, under no circumstances are you to inquire what had happened to her. Do I make myself clear?"

Willie whimpered with a nod.

The vampire shook his head seeking out his only source of solitude.

* * *

"Where am I?!" Leigh bolted upright, emerald eyes frantically searching about the room oblivious to her state of undress as the covers fell to her tiny waist.

Willie was awakened by her scream. Rising from a chair near the fire, the handyman slowly pulled the sheet up to her neck gently easing her against the soft feather pillows. "Yer safe," he said, trying to calm her fears. "Yer at the Old House."

"No! How? I should be dead! "

His only answer was a shrug as Barnabas' words of warning rang clearly through his mind. Hoping to change the subject, he offered, "Lemme get ya some breakfast. Bacon an' eggs okay? How'd ya like 'em?"

"I don't want to eat, damn it. I want to leave!" Throwing off the duvet, Leigh gasped. Glaring at him she hissed accusingly, "Where are my things?!" Willie motioned to the heap of torn and mud stained clothing Barnabas discarded when he undressed her. With a growl she grabbed her top and sarong from the floor and stomped to the wash basin. Pouring water into the beautiful bowl bowl she didn't care that her body was blatantly displayed to the man, she only knew she had to leave. Thoughts ran through her mind as she sloshed the material, trying in vain to salvage her outfit. _Why wasn't she dead? She went over the edge. It wasn't a dream!_ She actually felt her body cutting through the air, plunging to her death, faster and faster… until… Oh god, the pain. She remembered the tearing pain. But it wasn't from the jagged rocks below. Something had stopped her in mid fall.

Dropping her clothes into the filthy water with a splash, Leigh clutched her upper arms, crying out. There, on her skin were deep gouges as if something had grabbed her viciously with sharp nails or… claws… Gently easing her into a chair before the fire, the man stepped through a pair of louvered doors only to return with an antiquated first aid kit in his hands. One, he had used on himself many times over. She watched in silence as he carefully cleansed her flesh with alcohol and rubbed salve into her wounds, finally bandaging the whole with strips of cloth. Willie tried to divert his gaze from her incredible body, instead focusing on her face as he worked; her expression a mixture of disbelief, pain and, if he wasn't mistaken, amazement. "I should be dead…" she finally whispered.

 _Yeah, ya should_. Although he had no clue as to what happened to her, Willie shivered having seen those wounds before. Experiencing them on one of the very few occasions he'd foolishly attempted to escape the vampire. Barnabas, transformed into a bat, clutched him, lifting him high into the night's sky when he found him. Willie raised his hands to his own arms, remembering the pain. He could still feel curved talons ripping into his flesh as he was flown over the ocean and dropped into the frigid waters of the Atlantic; punishment for his insolence. Turning kind eyes toward his charge, Willie wondered what she could have done to deserve the vampire's cruel treatment. Gently scooping her into his arms, he tucked her into bed as she stared tearily up into his face. Gathering the medical supplies, he smiled weakly. "I'll get ya somethin' ta eat."

"I don't want to eat," she mumbled in a soft almost childlike voice as auburn lashes fluttered against pale cheeks, "Please, help me... I want to go home." Leigh was asleep in the next instant, exhaustion and shock finally claiming her.

Unable to resist, Willie swept a lock of fiery hair from her face. "I know ya do," he whispered. "I do too." As he stared down at her, memories of the role he was forced to play in Maggie's disappearance and that of the others plagued his mind. Waves of neverending guilt crashed over him with a renewed vengeance. If only he _could_ help her, knowing with regret that it was impossible.

"Damn you, Barnabas Collins! And damn me, too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leigh woke just as Willie trudged into the room carrying gallons of steaming water. Pulling aside a changing screen, he uncovered a claw footed porcelain tub. She watched as the man emptied the buckets and, placing a fresh bar of rose soap on the rim offered his hand. Leigh brushed it aside waiting until he left before slowly slipping into the bathwater.

 _Why am I here?_ Leigh lathered the monogramed cloth and began to wash the itchy mud from her body. She'd be found. she assured herself determinedly. Her uncle would search for her as would Richie and Wayne. And yet, when Willie brought her her meals, he wore the oddest expression of sympathy, as though he knew what was in store for her and wanted to help but couldn't. What were Barnabas' plans? Was he going to kill her? No. If that were so she'd already be dead. He would have let her fall. But how had he stopped her?

Closing her eyes, Leigh rested her face against the rim of the cool tub trying to recall all that happened the previous night high atop the cliff. How could she be alive? _How?_ Was she dead and didn't realize? No, impossible. Although it seemed to her as though nothing was impossible here. Looking at her arms, she slowly unwound the bandages from her injuries, wincing as the cloth clung to her festering flesh.

"I had to stop you... I couldn't allow you leave me."

Emerald eyes glared up into sable brown. Leaping from the tub, Leigh nearly slipped on the sanded floorboards as she stormed toward Barnabas Collins, beating her fists into the hard wall of his chest. Catching her wrists smoothly, the Englishman forced her down into a chair trying hard to ignore her heaving breasts and beautiful body glinting in the glow of candle light. He handed her a silk pink robe to cover her nudity, a robe purchased by him long ago for his lovely Josette. Although aware of her precarious situation, Leigh threw it back in his face. "I want to leave! Now, damn you! You've no right to keep me here like some... some prisoner!" Listening at the door, Willie silently cheered her on. He also prayed that she didn't push the monster too far, for despite the fact that he saw something of Josette in her, the handyman had no doubt Barnabas would kill her without hesitation should she deny him.

"You will go nowhere until you listen to me. You have no choice."

Naked, Leigh again strode to the man; anger in her eyes. _Such fire! Such beauty! What a shame_. "No choice?! I deserve a choice! I'd made my choice last night and you took it away! I told you that I will not be a part of this…" she gestured at the impressive room with a sweep of her hand. "I went over the edge! I should be dead but somehow, somehow you stopped me. How do you have that kind of power? What do you want of me? What are you?" She took a step back with a gasp. "Are… are you God?"

Despite the warmth of the fire, Leigh trembled as maniacal laughter rang throughout the room, gradually dying to a dark chuckle, resentful and cold. "God?" he asked incredulously. "No, I am not God. God doesn't exist and, if he does, he is not a merciful deity for I would not be what I am."

 _He would not be as he was? What was he talking about?_ She closed her eyes. "And just what are you?"

"I am Barnabas Collins. The _only_ Barnabas Collins. Born in the year of our _'Lord'_ Seventeen hundred and sixty."

Terrified, Leigh backed towards the door. _Oh my God!_ _The man is a psychopath!_ "Willie! Willie, I know you're there! Let me out!" she screamed frantically pounding on the wooden surface. "Willie! Please! Help me!"

She heard his voice from the other side. "I can't. I gotta follow his orders. Just listen ta him an' you'll be ok." _Don't hurt her, Barnabas,_ he begged. _Don't hurt her like the others..._

Hearing heavy footsteps slowly fade, Leigh knew with a sinking heart her last shred of hope was gone. Turning toward the madman, her hands immediately covered her eyes. She couldn't look at him. "Please, don't hurt me!" And then, suddenly, the warmth she felt on the cliff returned to flood her entire being.

 _Listen…Just listen, mon ami...I will help you. Remain calm and say nothing to infuriate him._

The vampire's dark eyes followed her as she rushed towards the woman's portrait above the fireplace. "What must I do?" she implored desperately. "Tell me!"

Instantly she felt herself pulled back into a feral embrace, strong arms wrapped firmly about her waist holding her still as cold breath wafted against the long column of her throat. Dark eyes followed her gaze. "Allow her to enter you... Allow her to encompass you... Allow her to be you!" Throwing back his head, Barnabas savagely slammed his mouth against her long neck tearing into the pulse pounding there. Crying out, Leigh jolted upward in pain and shock as he relished the warmth of her sweet blood coursing down his throat.

 _Josette! My Josette! How long it has been! Never leave me!_ He groaned against Leigh's pale skin as long fingers wound their way through his black hair, pulling him closer. Pressing him deeper.

"Never, _mon amour_." Leigh's French accented voice replied, now thick with Josette's desire. " _No one_ shall. We will be together. _Forever!"_

Unbeknownst to the lovers, a hideous presence glared at them with piercing blue eyes. Angelique stood outside the doors of the balcony smiling as her creation drained the girl. " _Oui,_ Barnabas, take her!" she whispered. "Bring Josette back! I shall no longer attempt to stop her. Revenge will taste twice as sweet when I destroy you both."

Quickly, a black raven flew off into the night, cawing madly.


End file.
